frontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
AH-67 Mohawk Attack Helicopter
Development of the AH67 followed directly on the heels of cancelled recon and attack helicopter programs in the West. The Mohawk was a direct replacement for the aging attack helicopters of U.S. forces, to be used by all Western Coalition countries. While all modern attack helos are purpose-built to avoid detection and survive in a combat environment, the Mohawk incorporates advanced stealth technology features, and dual operation modes. This means that the side mounted rocket pods were built to retract into the frame, giving two advantages: increased stealth against radar, and advanced evasive handling. With the pods exposed, automated systems engage to help stabilize the helicopter, providing an assisted platform allowing Coalition pilots to focus on attacking targets. The Mohawk's pilot controls a pod of 80mm rockets aligned with the forward axis of the aircraft as well as a Firefly Decoy Dispenser. The gunner controls a remotely-operated turret in the nose that houses a 25mm auto cannon, and the sighting/launch system for a payload of wire-guided anti-tank missiles carried by the aircraft. The Threat Alert System enhances both inter-vehicle communications and threat detection and awareness by providing target designation abilities between primary and secondary positions. Western Coalition ground commanders particularly love having this aircraft on their side, knowing it is an excellent fire support platform in both close air support and stand off missions. --Field Guide text entry Overview The AH-67 Mohawk is the latest attack helicopter to come out of the Western Coalition. It takes on the role formerly occupied by its predecessors and performs its tasks with ease. The pilot and gunner are seated in a tandem seating arrangement just like past gunships, and duties are divided between them. Armament The pilot controls not only flight, but the 80mm rocket pods for main offensive attacks. The gunner controls a 25mm auto cannon and 130mm laser-guided anti-tank missiles. Defense The Mohawk comes with the latest in Western defensive capabilities, and the pilot's duty is to use them in combat to survive. The pilot has complete control over stealth mode, in which the weapons and gear fold into the body, as well as the Firefly Advanced Decoy Launcher. Behind the Scenes The AH-67 was designed by Nathan Campbell, and was modeled by Brian Burrell while they were employed at Kaos Studios. The vehicle is referred to in the game's files as, "VHW_HEL_AttackHeli", with 'VH' standing for vehicle, 'W' for Western Coalition, 'HEL' (Helicopter) as vehicle type, and 'AttackHeli' as the role it plays. Gallery Promotional Screen 17.jpg|Several AH-67's and an M7 Railman amoung others on their way to a battle. Promotional Screen 14.jpg|An AH-67 using it's rocket pods on an RSA vehicle Promotional Screen 8.jpg|An AH-67 firing rockets at an RSA T-119 Blackbear tank. ah67_front_quarter.jpg|Front quarter ah67_rear_quarter.jpg|Rear quarter ah67_fpv_pilot.jpg|Pilot's seat, first-person view ah67_fpv_pilot_flying.jpg|Ditto, flying ah67_fpv_pilot_rockets.jpg|Ditto, firing rocket pods ah67_fpv_pilot_missile.jpg|Ditto, firing ATGM ah67_tpv_pilot.jpg|Pilot's seat, third-person view ah67_fpv_gunner.jpg|Gunner's Seat, first-person view ah67_fpv_gunner_chaingun.jpg|Ditto, firing chaingun ah67_tpv_gunner.jpg|Gunner's seat, third-person view cards_spades_jack_ah67.jpg|The AH-67 as the Jack of Spades on the Collector's Edition deck of cards See Also * MI-70 Hyper Further Reading * Western Coalition Vehicles * Red Star Alliance Vehicles * Vehicles * Western Coalition ArmoryCategory:Western Coalition Category:Western Coalition Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Attack Helicopters Category:Helicopters Category:Browse